Julian
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: A metahuman has been cited in London So CCPD sends their foremost expert, what happens when Julian runs into is past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

 **Julian POV**

"you wanted to see me sir" I ask, Singh looks up from his paperwork "yes Albert, there's been a series of bank robberies in London, witnesses say Metahuman, we have offered Scotland Yard our expertise meaning you, flight leaves in two hours, go"

I leave his office not wanting to get in trouble with me boss but internally angry London means a (extremely slim but still a) chance off running into someone I knew when I was Draco Malfoy, I push that thought away right now I have a Meta to focus on.

I quickly gather everything I'll need, and head to the airport after a long insufferable journey next to a screaming toddler, I arrive in London

"you must be the CSI from Central City, I'm Detective Anna Wormwood" a woman with long brown hair and eyes introduces "Julian Albert I hear you have been having trouble with a Metahuman" I say getting straight to business "yes witnesses say African- America woman mid 20s teleporter, with some kind of laser gun"

"interesting I believe I read I report about a woman who fit that description, the press called her Peek-A-Boo, can you take me to the most recent crime scene?" I tell her, she snorts "where does the press come up with these ridiculous names, and yeah there was another robbery an hour ago"

It's not long before we arrive at the crime scene but moments after we get there a man in a suit approaches us "this is a crime scene you'll have to leave" Wormwood shows him her detective shield "Detective Wormwood and CSI" "I'm sorry Detective MI6 has taken over this crime scene I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Wormwood looks like she's about to start yelling at him, probably best to explain the situation

"Agent can I have a word" I ask, once were out of hearing distance from the detective I speak again "I'm assuming you're a low level Auror so I'll make the simple for your small brain to understand, in the muggle world some people have developed special abilities but not magical, this woman is what is called a Metahuman which means she's our business" he looks surprised he probably thought I was a Muggle, honestly everyone knows MI6 is what Muggle's know the Auror Department as

"sir you're going to have to come with me and explain the situation to the head Auror on site" he tells me " "obviously how else am I supposed to get you morons to leave" I tell him following him, it's not long before I see a familiar messy head of black hair

I force a smirk onto my face, of all the people to run into I suppose I should be looking on the bright side at least it's not father "sir, someone wants a word" the moron tells him, Potter turns around and his eyes go wide when he sees me "Hello Potter, long time no see" I say casually "what are you doing here Malfoy"

"my job, I'm CSI" I tell him, he looks like he's trying to remember what that is "the scientist that work with muggle police" "yes that's the one I was called here when the muggles realised they were looking for a Metahuman which I specialise in" he looks confused when I say Metahuman so I continue "three years ago in Central City America, a machine exploded turning a number of people into Metahumans basically people with powers, that is what we have here a teleporter"

"that explains why we can't find her, but what I want to know is why you're working as a Muggle I thought you hated Muggles" he tells me, feeling annoyed I answer "no father hates Muggle I spent years trying to be his perfect son, I would rather spend my time in the Muggle world and it's not Malfoy anymore it's Julian Albert"

"I see well I'm sorry for intruding in your investigation my team will be leaving now, and Julian I'm glad you're no longer trying to impress yours father, you never seemed happy" and with that they were gone.

 **This was just a random idea I couldn't get out of my head**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognise**

 **This was supposed to be a one shot but I didn't really make that clear or give the last chapter a good ending so this is the last chapter.**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

 **Julian POV**

"have anything yet" Wormwood asks walking into the lab I'm using while here "yes, using security camera footage I'm able to confirm its Shawna Baez aka Peek-a-Boo" I tell her. "that's great, now how did the CCPD take her down last time" she questions

I sigh annoyed "it was before my time I only started working there a year ago, I could call a colleague, Allen perhaps he might know" "call him I want to hear this too" she tells me. After checking it's a reasonable time over there I dial his number

" _Hello" "_ Allen, it's Julian I'm working a case and I found it involves someone from before I started working at the CCPD, I was hoping you could give me some insight" _"sure though I'm surprised your actually asking for help considering you're only just starting to like me after a year of hating me, not that I won't help of course I'm happy to help I just-"_ "Allen stop with your babbling and stay on task, two years ago you worked on a case about a teleporter, Shawna Baez, I'm consulting in London where she's been robbing banks, how did the police get her last time" _"they didn't Flash caught her but this was before Iron Heights could hold Meta's um rumour was Flash has a secret prison for them but there was a prison break a couple years ago she got out, but I also heard she attacked one of Flashes partners last year, stole an gun, it's pretty much a Star Trek phaser, as for her powers she has to be able to see where she's going to teleport, so try making it dark I guess ,that's about all I got but un if you need help I might have a way to contact Flash if you need-"_ I hang up nothing else I can get from him anyway.

Wormwood raises an eyebrow at me "are you always this nice to your colleagues" I ignore her question "looks like all we, meaning _I_ need to do is to find a way to make it dark" a policeman knocks on the door I'm sorry to interrupt but there been another robbery, and this time she has a partner, witnesses say shapeshifter, the tech was already able to get the security footage, I was asked to bring it to you" he tells me handing me a USB and leaves

I quickly plug it in and watch the footage, Baez get the money while a man stops the hostages from doing anything turning his face into different animals and threatening them, I noticed something about the way he transforms its familiar "Tonks" I whisper in surprise Wormwood turns to me "you recognise him" I think over my answer for a moment "no, but I know where he's from, the same town as me, you see about 70 years ago a small lab that was doing an experiment similar to what they did in Central and a similar accident, some people got abilities but it wasn't as large as what happened in Central, there are only five powers we gave them names we call shapeshifters Metamorphmagus and it was passed generation to generation my cousin is one, I didn't see her often because our Mothers hated each other but I'm still familiar with the way Metamorphmagus transform" I l lie easily

"you're kidding right, if there was an incident like that in the middle of WW2 it'd be in the history books" she tells me "yes, if half your village gained powers in the middle of a war the first thing you would do is tell the government" I tell her sarcastically then continue "we take care of ourselves, one more thing don't tell anyone about my home town"

With that I walk to the door "where are you going" she questions I turn to her "what's the first thing you do when hunting a criminal, you know nothing about, you talk to people who know him and the last officer to arrest him" she raises an eyebrow "and you have to leave the lab to call this cop"

I consider my answer for a moment before I decide to freak her out "no but I thought it best to leave the lab before I apparate" before she can ask me what that is I apparate out of the lab and to the guest entrance for the ministry of magic.

I quickly get past the entrance and to the Auror's level, it isn't long before I find Potter "Potter we need to talk" I say "Mal- Julian I wasn't expecting to see you again" he tells me "neither was I but the Meta has a new partner a Metamorphmagus, I believe this is now a joint operation" he nods "Jake can you go down to registration and get me a list of Metamorphmagus, looks like will be working together Julian"

I shake my head "I'm just a consultant on this case yes you'll be working with me but also with a Muggle detective, luckily I've already prepared one" I quickly fill him in on the story I told Detective Wormwood.

He shakes his head in disbelief "and she bought that" "obviously, you haven't spent much time in the Muggle world in the last five years, weird is the new normal" I tell him, it's that moment Jake chooses to walk back into the room with the files "here you are sir, but there aren't that many of them it's rare"

He's right of course they're only four files two of which are children another moved to Australia four years ago, leaving only one "Jonathan Andrews, half- blood Ravenclaw apparently abscessed with wealth even tried to rob Gringotts ones which failed of course and is wanted for that" Potter reads off "fantastic come on let's go inform Wormwood and come up with a plan" I tell him

With that we apparate to an alley around the corner from the station, once Potter is done transfiguring his robes into muggle clothing we head for the station, we find Worm sitting at her desk "Wormwood this is Potter, Potter this is Wormwood, come let's bring this discussion to the lab" once we arrive she turns to me "you didn't think to mention you were a teleporter" she demands, Potter looks at me "you apparated in front of her, do you not remember being taught to never use powers in front of… outsiders or are you just an idiot" "she might need to know about our abilities later and the face she made was hilarious"

"you're still the same as you were in school laughing at things that aren't funny" he tells me "how dare you I've spent years turning my life around since school, I'm not that racist little arsehole, who laughed when the muggleborns were being attacked" "no but if I remember correctly because of you and your father, Tom almost killed five students" he hisses "boys break it up we don't have time for this, we have a case now what did you find" Wormwood cut in

We sent each other one last glare before we start explaining what we found. "good while you were gone I figured out where they're going to hit next" "great and I found I way to make to bank dark" I tell them "let go set up then" Potter say with hidden anger.

An hour later everything is set up I placed specialised curtains on all the windows and doors that don't look like they're there when I press the switch the room will go dark and the lights will go out.

The three of us are sitting in a corner pretending where customers just waiting for our Bonnie and Clyde to show up "so what's going to happen to them after we arrest them" Wormwood asks "Andrews will probably go to Azkaban a special prison back home and Baez will go to Iron Heights" I answer "we shut Azkaban down, now we have Black maxim security" Potter corrects "seriously that place has been open as long as our people have been around" I say with a raised eyebrow "yes, it's also been corrupt just as long or do you not remember that there beat, starved, killed and drove the prisoners insane" he hisses "of course I know that I'm just surprised it got shut down and stop with all this hissing or are you thinking too much about calling a snake to kill me"

"alright stop this ridiculous fighting, it's obvious I don't know half of what's going on, but from the sounds of it your holding onto a grudge from when you were teenagers and it was bad, but you can't hold onto it forever, anger will just hold you down" Wormwood tells us

Before we can say anything, our Bonnie and Clyde walk in "nobody move" Baez yells firing her phaser at a wall blasting a hole through it, people start screaming I hit the switch making the room dark but her dress starts glowing "nice try but I've been caught by that one before" she tells me now standing behind me, the would- be hostages run out, she goes to strike I grab her arm and flip her over she disappears and reappears on the other side of the room I do the same, apparating had always been one of my best skills.

Her eyes widened in surprise, so now were fighting on even footing appearing and disappearing all around the room exchanging blows, I notice out of the corner of my eye Potter and Wormwood take down Andrews, not to be beaten by Potter I sneak a good jab at her head knocking her unconscious.

"well that was easier than I expected" Potter says lightly "yeah you usually get the tough ones like the tournament" I say "yeah that was tough, but it just got more difficult for both of us but we were both strong enough to survive, I'm sorry Julian I know it was hard for us working against Voldemort but it must have been just as hard to survive as one of his cultist, what I'm trying to say is let's start over I may of rejected your hand of friendship on the first day of school but I'm willing to accept it now" he tells me offering his hand.

I take it which will be the start of a very strange friendship


End file.
